The Return of the Phantom of the Opera
by xKielaWolfx
Summary: 18 years after the insedent witht the Phantom of the Opera... Christine and Raoul now have a beautifull girl named Jamie, and 18year old Opera singer, but Erik is not out their lives yet! he comes back adn falles in love with Jamie wat will happen? fined


The Return of the Phantom Of the Opera

Raoul stand helpless against the cage-like-door. Christine stand on the small banks of the river, which led to the Phantom's home. The Phantom himself or Erik stood in the water just up to his knees. He was holding a rope that was tide to a kneus that was around Raoul's neck choking the life out of him. Erik gave it a quick tug, and Raoul gasped.

"I gave you my mined blindly," Christine sang, as tears fell down her creamy face.

"You try my patients make your choice!" he replied loosing the rope on Raoul then pulling it very hard as though he was pulling a rope tied to a piñata instead of Raoul, and trying to keep it out of the reach of the small children below trying to hit it.

"Pitiful creature of Darkness what kid of life have you know…God gave me courage to show you, you are not alone" Christine ran throw the cool crisp water into Erik's arms. He dropped the rope and imbrued her as she kissed him. It was the most wonderful feeling he had ever felt. He felt worm as her lips pressed agents his. He felt a feeling of sincerity when her hand ran down his deformed face. But the feeling that got him the most was the was she made him feel. He felt like a man…not a Monster, not a Phantom, like a man.

She pulled away after sometime to the sound of drums and footsteps getting louder, and louder. A tear ran down his face, and laded on her soft hand as it felt the last detail on his distorted and deformed face. It had finally clicked to him, he could never have Christine. He was a killer Raoul loved her, and could give her a better life then he could ever. He cried harder as the truth became clearer to him.

"Go…go now and forget me." He let go of Christine. She ran over and untied Raoul who choked then kissed her.

"Go now done wait… take the boat swear to me you'll never tell… the story you know about the Angel in hell." He stumbled over to the banks of his home, and sat down on a little platform that was there just to look out to the water. It also had a perfect view of Christine and Raoul still standing there. Erik stood up to see them there.

" Go…GO NOW AND LEAVE ME!" he shouted. The two looked at him then at each other. Erik slid down the wall and saw the monkey on the box; it was lying down as though it was knocked over. He picked it up and it started playing.

"Masquerade paper faces on parade, Masquerade hid your face so the world can never find you." He sang with the music, he had started crying again. He looked up and saw Christine standing there looking down at him.

"Christine…I love you." He sang to her. She paused, then took his hand and opened it and placed in it her wedding ring. It sparkled in the candlelight just like her eyes did when she looked into his face. She closed it and kissed his disfigured face. She walked back out to Raoul who was in the boat whitening for her. Erik got up slowly and stood on the little walk way to his room and sang the last thing he would ever sing to her

" ITS OVER NOW THE MUUUUUUSSSSIC OF THE NIGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHTTTTTT!"

Out or the anger, and sadness he picked up a candlestick and smashed a near by merrier. Then he reviled more and smashed them too. Till he smashed one that opened into a little passageway. He looked at Christine and Raoul, then walked into the passageway, crying. As the Music of the night finely…Ended…

18 years latter…

A girl woke with a fright. Her brown hair a mess from sleeping. Her Big Blue eyes shown in the candlelight.

She looked around the room; she could have sworn that she had hard a voice calling her name from the walls or something.

She got out of bed and walking over to the wall, she pressed her worm cheek agents the could wall to listen. She hared soft footsteps, then her door flue open. It was her dad.

"Jamie! I'm so glad your up" he said as he opend the windows. The light poured in like a waterfall. She squinted in the light. Her father looked at her, as she still stands pressed to the wall.

"What are u doing?" her eyes egested a little more and she could see that the sunlight sparkled off the white hairs on his head and sideburns. She pushed her self away from the wall, eyes fully a gusted now. "I thought I … hard something…" she said. He looked at her funny for a little few minuets then he smiled.

"Oookkkk, well your mother wants to see you, it's about your part in the new Opera. Jamie ground. She really didn't like being in Operas she didn't like to sing even though she was very good. Even better then her mother when she was Jamie's age. Her Father smiled

"Don't worry you only have to be in one play a month, after that you wont need to worry… and besides this Opera is in the Beginning of the month so you'll have the rest of the month to goof off… and NOT be in a play ok" he smiled again. Jamie, who barely heard her father, looks at the wall and then at her father.

"Tell me about the Phantom of the Opera." She said suddenly and firmly to her father. The smile on her fathers face disappeared very faced.

"Why?" he asked as he say on her bed.

"Is he still alive?" she continued.

"I don't know sweetie…we think he is dead, I mean we haven't hared from him in 18 years, so I guess he is dead."

Jamie looked down at the floor; there was a rose there. Jamie looked up at her father who hadn't seen it.

"Ok Father tell Mother I will be on stage as soon as I'm driest ok?" she said quickly so he would not see the rose.

"Ok" he got up and kissed her in the forehead.

She smiled and watched him walk out of her room and clouds the door. When she was shore he was gone she bent over and picked up the rose. IT was beautiful, and it smelt even better then any other rose she had ever smelt. She smelled the aroma that was wafting out of the rose. It smelt if a normal rose…but also… candles, vanilla candles and fire. She sat there for minuets smelling it then she took a good look at the extra ordinary rose she held in her hands. It was a deep blood red. It had no thorns and only 2 leaves, and a black silk ribbon tied around it. Then she heard her name. She turned to see… nothing; there was no one there. Her name echoed throw out her room.

"W-who is there?" she said looking around her room.

The voice didn't answer her question but keep talking, or singing. She sat on her bed and listen to the voice sing to her. IT was a beautiful hypnotizing voice. It sang t her, but be for she could listen more the voice stopped.

"Please don't stop"

"I Must… u need to go to you Mother and do not worry my love I will be back." The voice was a low deep soothing voice of a male in his late...30ds.

Jamie's eyes Open wide.

" Oh No I have to get ready!" She stood up very quickly and but the Rose on her bed side table, and started getting direst as fast as she could. When she was fully driest she ran out of her room, throw some hallways, paste many people who said good morning to her, up some stars, down some stars, throw more hallways. Finley she ran up the last bit of starts, and right into a very tall person.

" I'm so sorry measure I wasn't looking where I was…" she stopped when she looked up at the man she had run into. He was where in a long black coat with a white frilly shirt underneath his long coat. But the thing that caught Jamie's attention the most was the bright white mask that fit perfectly to the right side of his face. He had a hansom smile on his face.

"Its ok" he said as he held out his hand to help her up.

She looked at his kind face then at his hand and took it. He helped her to her feet Bowed his head bide her Farwell and walked down the stars behind her. She stood there for a few minuets looking after him.

' The Phantom of the Opera… he is alive…' she said to her self. The she herd her name, this time it cam from her mom's mouth.

"Jamie there you are… come we must recurs."

Jamie snapped out of her thoughts and ran over to her mom.

"Yes mother I'm hear we can start… misto?"

A/N:D ok so that is chapter one XD hope u liked it :D just a fun story :D with a few twist in it :D hehe.


End file.
